deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Destroyah vs Spacegodzilla
Today Tokyo will burn as two of Godzilla's most powerful and dangerous foes battle eachother for superiority. Destroyah, the deadly menance created by the Oxygen Destroyer. VS Spacegodzilla, the extraterrestrial beast made from Godzilla's DNA. These two monsters are approaching confrontation, but only one will emerge, The Deadliest Warrior! Destroyah Starting out as an ancient micro organism, the precambrian lied dorment deep in the waters of tokyo bay. That was until the Japanese people unleased the Oxygen Destroyer on Godzilla. The mechanism not only awoke the precambrian, but it also mutated the creature, giving it the ability to multiply itself. Making their way to Tokyo, the organisms then began to multiply at a rapid rate, eventually becoming the mutant menace, Destroyah. Taking on multiple forms, Destroyah reached it's peak once it reached it's final form. In this form Destroyah may possibly be one of the most powerful monsters in existance, having overpowered Godzilla, himself. Destoryah is a very vicous foe and may also be one of the most evil of Godzilla's foes as he killed Godzilla Junior without hesitation. Powers/Abilities *'Incredible Strength'- Destroyah has exceptional strength, even by a monster's standerds, as he's able to match Godzilla in terms of raw power. *'Laser Horn'- Destoryah has the ability to extend it's horn and surge it with energy, allowing it to slice through even the toughest monster hide. *'Flight'- What? You thought those wings where just for show? *'Spiked Tail'- Destroyah's powerful tail can latch on to foes and toss them, almost like a third hand. Destroyah can even discharge energy from it's tail. *'Oxygen Destroyer Beam'- Harnessed from the energy that created it, Destroyah can fire a powerful beam, capable of vaporizing organic matter and even some metals. *'Oxygen Destroyer-' Destroyah's most powerful, weapon is the Oxygen Destroyer. A small pulse of energy that unleashes a massive shockwave of energy once it makes contact with the opponent. (Note: This weapon requires Destroyah to discharge alot of Energy, and quickly tires him down) Weakness The micro organisms that form Destoryah, are incredably sensative to the cold, that being said Destroyah is very vulnerable to the cold and is susceptable to being frozen. Destroyah.jpg|The Menace itself Oxygen Destroyer.png|The Oxygen Destroyer Beam Laser Horn.png|Destroyah's Laser Horn Spacegodzilla Not much is known about the origin the Spacegodzilla. Said to have been born from a black hole, Spacegodzilla landed on Birth Island where he first incountered his wayward brother, Godzilla. A battle insued and Spacegodzilla managed to overpower Godzilla, and begin his plan to destroy or possibly take over the Earth. Said to have been born from Godzilla's DNA, Spacegodzilla is his physical match, matching Godzilla's strength and durability. Spacegodzilla is a powerful threat, as he has the uncanny ability to make chrystals form at his will. Although Spacegodzilla is a monster, his intelligence matches that of any human being, that being said, he is fully capable of planning and scheming just like a human. Powers/Abilities *'Telepathy'- Unlike Godzilla, Spacegodzilla's increased intelligence grants him the power of Telepathy, with this he can levitate himself and others. *'Crystal Growth'- Spacegodzilla has an odd conecction to crystals and can sprout them at anytime to give himself energy or defect energy weapons from his opponents. He can even fire Crystals at his opponents *'Energy Absorbtion'- Spacegodzilla's crystal's discharge a type of energy, which Spacegodzilla can absorb to give himself power, or even heal himself. *'Energy Bolts'- Spacegodzilla can shoot bolts of energy from the crystals on it's shoulders *'Corona Beam'- The Corona Beam, is Spacegodzilla's form of atomic breath. It's a beam of alien energy capable of leveling buildings with ease. *'Regenerative Healing'- Spacegodzilla can heal himself at a superhuman pace. Weakness The source of Spacegodzilla's power are the large crystals on his shoulders. If the crystals are destroyed he is potentially powerless. Spacegodzilla.png|Godzilla's alien relative Corona Beam.jpg|The Corona Beam reflect1.jpg|Spacegodzilla's Crystal reflect Godzilla's atomic breath X-factors Destroyah/Spacegodzilla 100-Strength-95 Spacegodzilla is a physical match of Godzilla, but he prefers brains over brawn. Destroyah however was fully capable of over powering the king of the monsters 63-Intelligence-100 Destroyah is just as smart as every other typical monster, relying on primal instinct in a fight. Spacegodzilla however is by far the smartest monster there is, he can plan and stratagize and has even gained mental powers. 100-Brutallity-95 Spacegodzilla is a vicous and cunning foe, but Destroyah's main purpose is to extinquish life and the only monster to kill Godzilla's son. Spacegodzilla merely trapped the child. 85-Abilities-90 Destroyah's abilities are destructive and powerful, but many of them are made ineffective due to Spacegodzilla's crystals, and many of Spacegodzilla's abilities can strike from a distance and keep Destroyah at bay. Notes The battle takes place in Tokyo. Detailed votes will count as one, half-assed ones will count as half, and votes without reasoning will be disregarded. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles